Sonja Nystrom
'''Sonja Nystrom '''is a young Viking from the tribe Poison Strikers and is the third child of the chief. Description Sonja is the third child of Asbjorn Nyström and Eir Nyström of the Poison Stinger Tribe and the younger sister of Ingrid and Gerhard Nyström. She has amber eyes and brown hair, the signature look of the Nystrom family. Her hair reaches halfway through her back. Two parts of either sides of her head is tied together at the back of her head and braided all the way down. The tips of her hair is tied with a black band. She wears a dark blue tunic with sleeves that end on her shoulders. She has a dark brown fur vest. She also wears a dark green skirt with dark red fur boots. On her neck hangs a vial of poison. In tearms of build, she is pretty small. Sonja is a stubborn, competitive and mischievous young Viking with a bit of curiosity which led her into trouble as a young kid. She would ignore her father's orders and warnings and is very careless. Her elder brother, Gerhard, would often bail her out when she gets in trouble. She has a close relationship with her brother and sister. She is a fast, agile fighter who is efficient in close-range battle. She is weak at long-range battles. Her accuracy is pretty good. She can also quickly dodge incoming projectiles but if the projectiles are too fast, she can't dodge them. She usually prefers her dagger more than her bow and arrows. Her social life is quite well. She has a decent amount of friends in her village and a few more friends from neighboring villages. In terms of skill, she is a master in the field of archery and would usually have a perfect aim. Usually. Her skills in the dagger is admirable. Though her full ability isn't usually shown since she is pretty careless and rash. Her intelligence is at a decent level. She's not too smart and not too dumb. Her defense reigns over her offense. And, being a small Viking, is really agile and light on her feet. Her speed has earned her the title 'Sonja the Swift'. Dragon Sonja's dragon is Rosethorn, a Poison Striker. Her relationship with her dragon is a close-knitted one. Though every relationship has a start. Though some relationships start off as awkward or embarrassing, Sonja and Rosethorn's relationship started off as... chaotic. The second Sonja saw the Poison Stinger, she did what every normal Viking would do, kill it. Luckily, Rosethorn escaped before the girl could kill her. They crossed paths a few more times until after the events of the movie, in which their relationship got a little bit better. During a visit to Berk to enhance the alliance between the two tribes, she talked to Hiccup about the peculiar Poison Stinger she keeps on running into and how the dragon keeps on trying to attack her for no good reason, Hiccup gave her a suggestion to train it. After a few tries, she successfully trained Rosethorn and soon became one of the best Dragon-Viking team on Lason. Category:Females Category:Viking characters Category:Dragon Riders